Belief
by The-Unseelie-Queen
Summary: Everyone knows monsters don't exist, right? Well actually they do. Cassie is every single one of them. But can even a 'Belief creature' help the turtles to defeat Shredder? Can Cassie win Raph's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Belief

I don't own tmnt or anything tmnt related. Some of the creatures/people in this story are inspired by books, pictures and other sources. I am making no money from this, just writing for my and hopefully your enjoyment. Have a good read!

Splinter's P.O.V

I sit in my room, my whiskers twitching with anticipation. I have to know – is one really coming? I take a deep breath and enter the realm of meditation.

I enter the strange yet familiar state that I have come to enjoy over the years. I am aware of my body, but I feel outside of it, not trapped by earthly bonds.

This state takes away illusion so I can look deep inside myself and find the truth or whether I got the signs wrong.

I look.

I wasn't wrong – one is coming to New York. One of the belief creatures. I watch the pictures flying around, all of them too fast to make any sense out of them. But I catch a few things.

Satisfied, I re-enter my body and open my eyes.

Once again I hear my sons voices as they prepare tea. I uncross my legs and stand up.

Although I am pleased that the creature doesn't intend to harm us – or even knows of our existence – I am upset that my sons' innocence will be taken away. For when she comes, they'll learn just what monsters really are.

If she fights against us, we will fall.

Cassie's P.O.V

I cast my eyes around. From my perch, New York seems a rather dangerous place – filled with dark allys and bloodthirsty gangs – just my type.

I'm not sadistic, I have often been revolted at the crimes humans commit against each other, often in the name of god.

I sigh. Of course, all the gangs put together wouldn't scare me.

I am, what some races would call, a belief creature or creature of belief. The humans my kind have come across consider us monsters or angels. We can protect as well as destroy. Most humans are ignorant of our existence, or think us only human, just like them.

We don't really have a name for ourselves. We are belief. I am every dream and nightmare humankind has had since the beginning of time. Every monster or angel humans have ever imagined. I am the vampire and werewolf in the book 'Twilight'. The creatures of legend, folklore. It takes only one person to belief in something. Most of these creatures only exist because of my kind. They live through us. Some have a independent existence, but not most.

It's starting to rain, a light drizzle.

The air is perfumed with the smell of the city and a siren sounds in the distance.

I look down to see four men hauling a young woman with red hair into the dark, trash filled ally below me.

I smirk, dinner will be a four coursed meal tonight.

With silent, well placed steps, I close in on my prey...

How did you like? Was it good? Bad? Should I give up writing forever? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Belief

I don't know if people like this yet but I'm hoping! Review and Cassie won't eat you!

No P.O.V

Leonardo was a little... concerned. When his Sensi had come out of his room for tea, he'd seemed to have something on his mind and the Foot had been pretty quiet recently – but maybe that is what's bothering him. It was possible, but Leo couldn't help but think that it was something else.

So when his brothers were busy, he went to talk to Splinter.

Leo knocked quietly on his father's door and went in when he heard Splinter told him to do so.

Leo keeled in front of the old rat.

"What is the matter my son? You seem worried." Splinter commented.

"I just thought that maybe something was bothering you, since your mind seemed to be else where during tea." Leonardo told him, not meeting the rat's gaze.

Splinter sighed and decided to tell his beloved son the truth. Leonardo had looked up as soon as he heard Splinter's sigh.

"I believe a creature of great power has come to New York, my son. A female 'belief creature'." Leonardo looked confused.

"I don't understand Sensi, what is a 'belief creature'? What does she want?" He asked, trying to understand what his father was telling him.

"A 'belief creature' my son, is a very powerful creature indeed. I suppose you could say they are many creatures in one. The creatures that many believe only exist in stories, legends and man's imagination. Werewolves, vampires, mermaids, fairies, dragons those sort of creatures and many others as well as varying types of the same creature as a child may imagine another kind of dragon or the way they are pictured, the things they can do differ. They are very complex creatures. Even if she was explaining it to you, I doubt you could fully understand what she is. As for what she wants, that I don't know but she doesn't know of us, so she isn't coming deliberately to fight us."

Leonardo tried to rid the pictures of all the monsters _he_ had believed in as a child. He wondered if he had given this creature even more power by being afraid of the monsters that had haunted his nightmares. If he had given her a new monster she could be. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

He wished his father goodnight and retreated to his own room.

It was well past midnight and he needed some sleep for training tomorrow.

He felt a childish desire to keep the light on. He shook himself, feeling stupid for being so scared and relieved that Raph would never know about it.

He turned of the light and went to sleep.

He dreamed of monsters that night.


End file.
